


as if a secret fire were kindled within him

by tyelkormofuckyou



Series: HP x The Silmarillion [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Baby Fëanor, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyelkormofuckyou/pseuds/tyelkormofuckyou
Summary: The greatest wizard’s youth in Hogwarts.Or: some of Fëanor’s everyday letters to Finwë.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Finwë
Series: HP x The Silmarillion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813156
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. The First Year

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from The Silmarillion, about Fëanor’s youth:
> 
> “Fëanor grew swiftly, as if a secret fire were kindled within him“.

**_To: Finwë Noldórán_ **

**_Noldórán Mansion_ **

****

**_From: Curufinwë Fëanáro Noldórán_ **

**_Hogwarts_ **

_Hello Daddy!!!_

_As you know, I'm in Slytherin - you probably saw it in the Prophet. And I’ve already written to you about it anyway! Today we started with two Transfiguration lessons, with the Head of our house. Professor Aulë is very nice and passionate about his subject! I turned a match into a needle and he gave Slytherin 20 points! I was very happy. I'm glad that the Head of Slytherin is so nice. Professor Varda looks very strict, and from what you said, the Ravenclaws have a harder time with her than we do with Professor Aulë ... but we haven't had a lesson with her yet; we’ll have the first one tonight though._

“Allright, darlings!” A tall, broad-shouldered man stepped on the platform with the teacher’s desk. The voices of the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs died down. “My name is Professor Aulë and I will teach you Transfiguration.”

He waved his wand and his chair turned into a giant bat, which - having risen to the ceiling and hung from the vault - turned into an intricately made golden chandelier, just to immediately fall and become a chair again. All the first-years gave a cry of delight.

“Transfiguration is one of the most difficult areas of magic, with a variety of tragic mistakes. You mustn’t transfigure anything without rules and sufficient knowledge. You have the potential to create beauty with your willpower and mind only – don't waste it. I intend to teach you all you need, but the results depend on how hard you work.”

The first-years looked at each other. The teacher smiled, noticing their nervous gazes. “We will start from the beginning though, no need to worry.”

He waved his wand and a match landed in front of each student.

“Focus – carefully! – and try to sense the essence of the match. You need to _feel_ it to bend it to your will. Feel what makes a match a match. Try to see its energy.”

Some students closed their eyes, others stared at their matches, trying to see the match’s energy.

"Now visualize the essence of a needle," said Professor Aulë. “And start bending the match a bit to the imagined shape of ...”

Suddenly he paused. The students looked up and noticed why.

Professor Aulë stood in front of one of the Slytherins’ desks and held a _silver, shiny, pointed_ needle in his fingers, looking at the slightly worried first-year suspiciously.

“Mr. Noldórán, right?” asked the teacher.

"Yes, Professor," replied the black-haired Slytherin.

“Did you touch your wand without permission, Mr. Noldórán?

“No, Professor.”

“Are you sure?” There was doubt in the professor's voice.

“I am, Professor.”

“What did you do, then?”

“I focused on the essence and tried to bend it, as you have described, Professor ... I couldn’t make the change very durable, I feel it, but ...”

Professor Aulë gave the boy a strange look.

“Really? You just focused on the match and transfigured it?

"Well ... Yes, Professor. Just like you told us to."

The teacher shook his head.

"Amazing ... well, I don't think I can do anything other than ... well, twenty points for Slytherin ..."

He put the needle down on the bench in front of the boy and turned his attention back to the rest of the students.

“Focus on the essence of the match, visualize a needle, take the wand in your hand and send a strong intention ...”

_After Transfiguration, we had two hours of Herbology with Professor Yavanna and the Ravenclaws. She is very kind too, but Herbology isn’t as interesting as Transfiguration! I met some new friends from Ravenclaw, one of them was very nice – his name was Ecthelion. I think I’ll get along with the Ravenclaws, they seem very fun._

“Okay, sweeties. Get in pairs! We’ll start with something very simple, no need for theory or rules – not yet, at least. Hey, you, Ravenclaw, dark hair – try working with this Slytherin.”

Fëanáro smiled to the tall, black-haired, Asian-looking Ravenclaw, whom he recognized as the one with the pipe from the boats.

“Hi. Seems like we’ll work together.”

“Yeah,” the boy smiled back. He had a faint accent. “Name’s Ecthelion. What’s yours, girl?”

“I’m no girl,” chuckled Fëanáro, though not very genuinely. “I’m a boy, and my name is Fëanáro Noldórán.”

“Ahh, the one who transfigures wandlessly? Sorry mate, it’s just … I don’t know, maybe it’s your hair? To be honest, you look a bit girly … anyways, that was very impressive.”

Fëanáro felt his cheeks becoming a bit more pink than usual.

“Thanks … how do you know about it, though?”

“Ohhh, my best friend, Glorfindel, is a Hufflepuff. News travel fast in Hogwarts!” laughed Ecthelion. “Hey, we need to put this in a separate pot… Nerdanel, pass us some soil!”

The freckled Ravenclaw girl with flaming red hair passed a bucket full of soil to Ecthelion.

“Here!”

“Thanks! Hey, Nel, this is Fëanáro, the guy who …”

“Don’t chat!” Professor Yavanna appeared – out of nowhere – just behind Ecthelion and Fëanáro.

“Yes, Professor,” mumbled Ecthelion and put the little Spath in a pot. “Hey, Náro – I like your name by the way! – maybe we can hang out sometime?”

“Okay,” Fëanáro smiled. “When do you, Ravenclaws, have some free time?”

“We’ll have some tomorrow just before dinner. Is that okay?”

Fëanáro glanced at his timetable.

“Ohh, we have Care of Magical Creatures, with the Hufflepuffs … We’ll hang out another day, I promise. You said you have a friend in Hufflepuff?”

“Yeah, Glorfindel. My bro since I was three. He’s got some really shiny hair and a pretty face, easy to spot.”

“Okay. I’ll try to get to know him, too.” Fëanáro grinned. At first he was afraid he’s not going to have any friends, but Ecthelion was very nice, and tomorrow he’ll meet another friend!

_Later, we had an hour of Flying with Professor Manwë and then dinner. I find Flying average. It wasn’t that bad, but I prefer reading in the library._

_Oh! I was in the library after dinner - it's amazing! You told me at home that it was huge, bigger than ours - but I didn't think it would be_ that _enormous! I didn't even know which section to start with! I decided to borrow_ The Theory of Transmutation and the Essence of Being _to the dormitory, because I liked Professor Aulë’s lesson so much, but Mr. Smaug said that "this isn't a book for first-year ladies" and told me to pick something else, and if I won’t, he’ll throw me out of the library. He's a bit scary and I couldn’t risk being banned from the library, so I did as he demanded, but I’ve read the first two chapters in the library and I don't think I'm too small for it!_

“Sir!” Fëanáro stood up on the tips of his toes to look at the librarian sitting behind the high desk. “I would like to borrow this.” He put a huge volume on the counter with the title – _The Theory of Transmutation and the Essence of Being_ – written in a black Gothic font on the front.

The librarian leaned reluctantly, putting his own book down. He looked at the huge volume, and then at the first-year looking at him with two large gray eyes.

“Stupid pranks. Why did you interrupt me when I was reading? If someone will try to prank me like that just _once again_ , I swear ...”

"But I really want to borrow it," the kid didn't let himself be put off his stroke.

Smaug snorted and leaned over the first-year, staring with the slitted pupils of his fiery eyes – enough to scare most students away.

"Don't upset me," he hissed. "Do you think you're the first little shit to make stupid jokes here?"

"Sir," the kid straightened up and looked at Smaug with dignity, a look surprisingly serious for someone in this age. “I want to borrow a book. Methinks that's what the library is for, am I right?”

 _Stubborn brat_ , thought Smaug. _Stubborn and blunt._

“This isn’t a book for first-year ladies. Put it back on the shelf and either choose something normal or leave the library.”

To deepen the effect, he bared his teeth, with his two fangs that were just slightly too large for an ordinary wizard. The kid smiled wryly, picked up the book, and disappeared behind the high bookcases.

_Before dinner, we had another lesson – Charms with Professor Manwë. I made a bit of a fuss, but don't worry, I didn't lose any points. I like Charms almost as much as Transfiguration, but they are a bit easier – at least for now._

"Don't worry if you can’t do it for the first time," said Professor Manwë, sending a delicate feather towards each student. One landed in front of Fëanáro. “The feather's for concentrating. Attention! Now I will show you the movement of the wand. Look: swish and flick. Once again: swish ... and flick. Try to make the move yourself. Get ready …”

The students raised their wands and tried to repeat the teacher's move. Fëanáro carefully swished and flicked several times.

"The formula for the spell is _Wingardium Leviosa_ , but it won't work if you don't focus and make a good move with the wand," said Professor Manwë. “A properly trained wizard can even levitate without saying the spell aloud, only using the movement, look.”

He raised his wand and swished and flicked without a word. The teacher's desk rose, then fell slightly.

“Now, try to swish and flick and I will correct you if you do any mistakes.”

He left the platform and headed towards the Gryffindors’ desks. Fëanáro raised his wand, swished and flicked.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," he whispered, concentrating on the feather.

The feather flew up. Fëanáro smiled and waved his wand back down. He looked around.

Professor Manwë was correcting the grip of some Gryffindor girl on the other side. Other colleagues, staring at the feathers, tried to swish and flick.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a devilish idea appeared in Fëanáro’s head. If he managed to levitate a feather, then maybe ...

He looked around again. Nobody was looking at him.

He pointed his wand at the teacher's desk, swished, flicked and whispered:

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_.”

The desk began to gently float above the platform. Fëanáro smiled. Slowly the desk rose higher and higher, until it caught the attention of several students who began poking each other with their elbows and giggling. The whispers were getting louder. Finally they caught Professor Manwë’s attention. He pulled away from the student and turned away.

“What ... Who’s doing this?!”

The desk immediately fell onto the platform with a quiet crump.

“Confess. Who levitated the desk?

The students exchanged looks, some of them shrugging. There was complete silence.

“Who did it? Please confess.”

Silence.

Professor Manwë sighed deeply.

“If you accidentally cast a spell, please tell me! I would break it. Now, please keep practicing.”

_After Charms we have supper, and I'm writing this letter right now. Astronomy is at night, so I have to go to bed early. If you don't know what the Slytherin dormitory looks like, then I can describe it to you! Both the dormitory and the common room are located under the lake, so there are always green lights dancing on the walls. Sometimes you can see the fish in the water! Apparently, sometimes one can see the Giant Squid, but it has not yet appeared before me. The furniture is very elegant in a baroque way; the curtains are dark green, rich and velvet. The walls are mostly black, marble, so the room is a bit dark, but the light from the lake is reflected in the hanging mirrors. I can send you a watercolor if you’d like!_

_I have to finish here, because of that Astronomy! I hope you're alright. Let me know if you’d like me to write more and more often! I have so much to say to you and I wish I had more time to describe everything!_

_I love you and I miss you very much!_

_Your Fëanáro <33_

_PS. Does my hair look girly? Answer honestly!_

_F.N._ ❤️


	2. The Second Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fëanor is a smart second year.

**_To: Finwë Noldórán_ **

**_Noldórán Mansion_ **

****

**_From: Curufinwë Fëanáro Noldórán_ **

**_Hogwarts_ **

_Hello Daddy!_

_Thank you for your letter! Professor Ulmo was very pleased when on yesterday’s extracurricular lessons I brewed a Memory Potion. Looks like he thought I won’t be able to make it! He let me take a few vials, just without telling the other teachers. He’s fun!_

“Mr. Noldórán… Very good! Just a teaspoon of sage… Excellent! What a beautiful color!”

A few six-years glanced with curiosity at Fëanáro, from whose cauldron rose a golden fog. Professor Ulmo stood near the second-year and flicked his wand to put the potion in vials with beautiful Sarati calligraphy sticked on tiny pieces of paper: MEMORY POTION.

“Mr. Noldórán, I won’t try to hide the fact that this is a quite difficult potion to brew. I’ve never met a second-year who’d be able to do that. Well, but I have heard of your feats in other subjects… especially from Professor Aulë… Twenty-five points to Slytherin. You may get some of the vials, too,” Professor Ulmo winked, “but I wouldn’t recommend using them until your O.W.L. exams. They may prove useful then.”

“Thanks, Professor,” Fëanáro smiled. Again, he’s managed to earn extra points for Slytherin, and he really wanted the Cup to go to the house of the snake this year as well.

“Just… don’t mention this to other professors… mm, especially not to Professor Varda…”

“Of course, Professor Ulmo.”

“The class has ended!” Ulmo clapped his hands. “Clean up your cauldrons and off to dormitories you go. It’s late!”

_I did well on Astronomy too, got 10 points for recognizing all planets and constellations visible on the sky. Professor Varda is terribly strict, but I suspect at least two of my classmates to have a crush on her, can you imagine? I find it hilarious. She is very beautiful, but I’d rather be alone til the end of my days than date someone in such a stiff dress! To be honest, most girls in my class are terribly boring… I like the Ravenclaws more. I often spend time with them in their tower, they allow me in their common room and I know the answers to the door anyways. Ecthelion plays the flute for us all sometimes. He’s getting really good! Last night his recital was magnificent. We also like to have discussions._

“What’s the only thing that grows as you share it?” The knocker looked up with its bronze eyes as Fëanáro approached the door.

“Fire.”

“An answer that I could expect from you. Come in.”

Fëanáro stepped inside the beautiful common room.

“Look, our local Slytherin cryptid. Come here!” Voronwë’s bright smile called Fëanáro to a sofa near a huge arched window with a striking view of Scottish hills.

“Hi,” Fëanáro grinned. “Oi, Nerdanel, what do you have there?”

“Look wit I made!” Nerdanel’s eyes shone with joy. “I got Glorfindel to pose for me.”

“Beautiful painting,” Fëanáro smiled. It was. Nerdanel was very talented and she practiced enough to make her talent bloom at the age of twelve. Glorfindel with a bouquet of flowers in his hand looked as if he was alive, as Nerdanel charmed the portrait to move.

“Do y’all like my hair?” Portrait-Glorfindel smiled charmingly, having noticed Fëanáro’s gaze.

“He’s very similar to Glorfindel indeed,” Fëanáro exchanged looks with Ecthelion and chuckled.

“What ye up to this week?” Nerdanel smiled at Voronwë, who got off the sofa and sat at her feet. She transfigured a hair pin from her messy bun into a hairbrush and started combing his hair.

“I talked with the merfolk,” Voronwë smiled.

“Again?! Dinnae tell me ye dived?!” Nerdanel stopped brushing his hair and yanked his head back to face him. “It’s February!”

“Well, today it’s March,” Ecthelion was amused. Nerdanel shot him a killer glare.

“I didn’t dive, and don’t pull my hair!” Voronwë winced. “They just told me some tales of theirs. I waited a long time though before they swam out. Náro, could I come to your common room someday? Heard there are windows under the water.”

“And that’s why it’s so cold. You wouldn’t be able to talk through the glass anyway.”

“But I’d seeeeee some underwater life,” Voronwë moaned. “Pleeeaaaase!”

“Okay then, maybe someday,” Fëanáro smiled playfully at him, “You underwater life freak.”

“Hey! Says the nerd king. You done anything interesting recently?”

“Yeah, I was on extra Potions with Ulmo,” Fëanáro shrugged.

“Ulmo is rad,” Voronwë grinned. “He knows everything about…”

“Yes, underwater life, we know,” laughed Ecthelion. “Let Náro finish. What did you brew?”

“A Memory Potion,” replied Fëanáro absently, watching portrait Glorfindel make a wreath. Ecthelion laughed.

“Okay, but I meant for real. Tell us.”

“I told you,” Fëanáro shrugged. Nerdanel stopped combing Voronwë’s hair.

“Banana boat,” she laughed. “Ye think we’ll believe ye brewed a Memory Potion?”

Fëanáro’s cheeks turned a bit red.

“But I did.”

Nerdanel tried to hide her disbelief and failed. She looked at Ecthelion, waiting for his answer. The boy seemed a bit nervous.

“Umm…okay, Náro, whatever. It’s very hard to make and well, no second year could be able to make it… but if you say so then I believe you...”

Fëanáro wasn’t sure if his words were true, but just frowned instead of saying anything.

“And ye, Ec? Ye done anything other than playing yer flute?”

“Oh, in fact I had a duel with Glorfindel for fun and Tulkas was passing by. He complimented my Jelly-Legs Jinx.”

“We must have a duel someday,” Fëanáro grinned. “Let’s see if your Jelly-Legs reaches me through my shield.”

“After the duel in October I don’t want to risk another,” laughed Ecthelion. “I smelled like a pumpkin for the entire month after you hit me with your Melofors.”

“It was October, so convenient,” Fëanáro chuckled.

“Oh, but Ec with a pumpkin napper was just priceless,” Nerdanel giggled.

“Stop laughing at me and just say head, for Eru’s sake, you Scottish trash,” Ecthelion smacked the redhead’s shoulder.

“Ye try course me, ye rank fandan, and my dear homeland, and I dinnae ken if I won’t skelp ye! Wee Asian eejit!”

“Okay, I understood nothing from this sentence.” Fëanáro buried his face in his hands.

“I think she threatens him,” Voronwë whispered.

“Calm down, crazy lady,” Ecthelion laughed. “You started it with your pumpkin jokes.”

“Ye dare tell me to calm doon when…”

“Nerdanel, stop.” Fëanáro laid a hand on her knee. The girl huffed, but fell silent. Fëanáro flicked his wand and the hairbrush started combing Voronwë’s hair on its own.

“I wanted to dae that!”

“I can do yours, if you’d like,” offered Fëanáro.

“Ew, my hair is-“

“Completely messy, unlike mine,” giggled Voronwë. “Let him. Look at this piece of art on his head. Don’t you want something like that?”

“Awww, Náro is braw overall… look at these little bonny cheeks!” Nerdanel caught Fëanáro’s face and started pinching his rosy cheeks as if he was a baby.

“Stop!”

“Look at those cute nose. It makes you look like Prince Charming!”

“Please stop yanking my face, and thanks, my dad has the same.”

“Maybe ye’d pose for me? Please? Ye really bonny, Náro!”

“Okay, sure… but I won’t be bonny anymore if you treat my face like that… ow!”

“Sorry, hen!”

“Your dad is really handsome, too,” Ecthelion said matter-of-factly.

“He is,” Fëanáro smiled dreamingly. “I wish I looked like him. He says he was very similar to me when he was my age, though. He says I’ll grow more manly. I’d really like to have cheekbones like you, Ec.”

“Thanks, but come on, Náro, you’re the fairest second-year, together with Glorfindel.”

“And you, Ecthelion.”

Ecthelion blushed.

“Stop it, ye lovebirds,” Nerdanel laughed. “Voronwë, tell us a tale from the merfolk!”

_Nerdanel and Ecthelion complimented me a lot today. I didn’t realize they find me that fair! I always thought I look like a little girl. Nerdanel told me that she thinks that my nose makes me look like Prince Charming. It seems to be true what you’ve told me, that I inherited it from you! I want to be as beautiful as you. Voronwë told us stories he heard from the merfolk. He learned their language because he’s very passionate about underwater life, sailing and things like that. Teachers complain that he gets bad grades but I think he’ll become a successful magizoologist or a sailor, it’d make him happy. Also: do I talk about Ecthelion too much? Nerdanel called me and him lovebirds when I said he’s fair, and he’s just my friend! Ecthelion would rather date Glorfindel because they spend so much time together, I think. But they’re just friends as far as I know. Nerdanel made a painting of Glorfindel. She’s such a wonderful artist! Today when she got angry she started using Scottish slang for real, it was hilarious. I love her hair, too. I’m so glad I have friends! I remember when I was scared I won’t have any, that’d be terrible. They didn’t believe me though, when I told them that I brewed the Memory Potion… that made me a bit sad. I hope you’ll believe me, though._

_THANK YOU FOR THE CHARMED NOTEBOOK!!! I love it soo much. You know you didn’t have to reward me for making these spells, right? I’m just interested in Charms and light is fun, so I played around with it when I was bored. I’m glad you like it! I’ll try to make one for different colors of flames, I made blue first because I know blue is your favorite. Don’t worry, the jar won’t get burned, just don’t place anything over it when it’s opened. I did as you asked and showed it to Professor Manwë. He gave me an O and said he’d send news to the Daily Prophet… not sure if I want fame, but he insisted. You’ll probably see it when it’s there, as you read the Prophet every day._

_I love you and I miss you terribly! I wish we could meet more often. Send me some pictures! Preferably you and the house, I don’t really miss anyone else than you. I love you so much! <3_

_Your Fëanáro._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Bonoparty for helping with creating this verse :)


End file.
